magial people,non magical problems
by reiispandasarefluffy101
Summary: when two girls get sucked into the hetalia world things get weird when the are there the run into problems like...love? then what happens their other best friend pops her head in and meets a blond country with a record for loving people? rating may go up in later chappys


REI's point of view.

"Olivia" 'thunk!' "What on earth are you doing?" I say looking over to my friend Olivia, who is currently I believe raiding my fridge, getting out of my lovingly warm chair. "Hey rei?"She questions "what?"I reply, "When did you have a house in your backyard. "She says never having her eyes linger on anything other than this 'house'. "eve-" I say looking at the old abandon looking house that appeared in the wood in my backyard. "Let's go check it out!"I practicably scream. "I don't think it's a good idea!"She says "please" i say giving a puppy dog face that eventually worked."Yesssss!" I do scream this time. I pull on my neon green converse with black laces and pink aglets. (Funny word! and all my favorite colors!)I grab my old but cute light brown jacket and white scarf. I walk out with Olivia in tow behind me. I walk in through the pass into the forest I made when I was 12 and two years does sort make it a long time.

"I'll stay out here."Olivia says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, please." I say begging.

"Nope"she says popping the p.

"Fine" I sigh defeated. I walk in and see a big circle that looks like a pentagram England would use. Oops! Probably forgot to mention that I'm an otaku! Ha-ha!

"Pasta~" I almost scream.

"Really, just really "Olivia say walking in the old house. 'Pasta~' was the word I say when I find if some place she finds scary is safe. I am the more adventuresses of us two. she has medium length brown hair and eyes that shift from very light hazel to a VERY DARK brown and sun kissed skin and a somewhat hour glass shape.

She is unlike me on the other hand! I have long blond hair with some neon green strips. my eyes are really weird though they start out blue on the outside and then shift to light green then dark green then to a little bit of hazel rimming my pupil. My skin is very, very, VERY pale and finally I have a very noticeable hourglass shape.

"Yes! Now get over here," I say looking at the weird things ringing the pentagram.

"Iggy!"She shouts after awhile."Ha! Ha! Took you awhile huh?"I say pleased with myself for noticing right away

"I dare you to walk on it first!" she scream pushing me onto it but I grab her hand and she goes down with me. We finally hit the ground and... Nothing happens. I get up shortly after she gets up off the ground. When we are done brushing our selves of the pentagram lights up and start spinning. Soon it stops but we were already unconscious.

When I finally wake up I am on something stiff. "Ow!"I say leaning up. When I open my eyes I don't know when I got high but I definitely am. "yep I'm high" I say. "Rei, I think I am too because those are hetalia characters." she say with her eye twitching.

"France! Were you the one that drugged them?"America says.

"Non, I didn't. I 'ave never met la filles" France replied with a look that made him look truly upset that he would ever accuse him of such a thing.

"Ciao! ~"I hear a familiar Italians voice come next to me.

"Hi."I say as I turn to Italy. He has his amber eyes open to inspect me with my long blonde and strange eyes

"My name is Italy, and this is Germany-san and Japan." He points at his two companions. "Herro" Japan says along with Germany's "Hallo".

"Hi"I say timidly. I mean they are my favorite characters! How could I not be shy I mean japans so cute and Germany is tough and muscular and he is very innocent acting sometimes.

"So, I'm America! The hero! Who are you?"America says grabbing us under his arm and make Olivia and I face the rest of the countries." well, I'm Olivia! And this is my best friend Rachel or rei!"Olivia says before I could say anything .I grab Canada's polar bear and hit her over the head with it. then I give him back to Canada with a small"thanks Canada". "I am Rachel or rei as she said but just call me rei!"I say ignoring my friend in pain. "So, questions?"I ask "France was first to start to talk, more like flirt, with saying"hon! hon! hon! Would la fille like to go somewhere with me?"

"No."I say with no emotion. When suddenly my phone goes off singing '

Gotta monster in my pants

And if you ever get the chance

Gunna cram it down your throat

Watch you gasp for air & choke

I'm gunna jizz all in your face

I'm gunna wreck this fucking place

Pull my hair smash the chair

Break the bed & give me head

"Wow, Olivia you call me "I say into the phone"get me off the floor. "Said her voice as yell. "fine."I whine, ignoring the utterly confused countries. I pick Olivia of the ground. She hit me. "Ow…evil!" I say with fake tears filling my eyes. "sorry." she say looking upset "kekeke"I laugh.

* * *

okay to those who have read this chapter I got a reply saying that I had grammatical errors.I changed the errors and made this chapter longer.


End file.
